danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Koichi Kizakura
Koichi Kizakura (黄桜 公一 Kizakura Kōichi) jest postacią występującą w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy i uczestnikiem Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry. Jest członkiem Fundacji Przyszłości, a także liderem 3-ej Dywizji. To także rekruter, który poszukuje przetrwałych, aby pomóc rosnąć Future Foundation. Przed Tragedią, Koichi był oficjalnym wychowawcą Klasy 77B w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, do czasu, aż Chisa Yukizome zajęła jego miejsce, dzięki czemu mógł on rozwijać się jako skaut. Koichi umarł przez pogwałcenie swojego Kodu NG, gdy ratował Kyoko Kirigiri. Otworzył lewą rękę, żeby ją złapać, kiedy spadała do dziury, zastawionej przez Rurukę Ando. Jest siódmą ofiarą Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry. Koichi pojawia się jako cameo w OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World ''jako część wyimaginowanego świata Nagito. Wygląd Koichi ma niebieskie oczy, falowane, blond włosy oraz kozią bródkę. Nosi białą fedorę, wyblakły krawat i czarny garnitur, wraz z brązowymi butami. Kiedy chodził do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, miał na sobie biały smoking, pod nim zieloną koszulkę oraz pomarańczową kamizelkę, związaną szarym krawatem. Na głowie nosił jasny kapelusz z dwoma marchewkowymi paskami. Osobowość Koichi jest wyluzowanym, biernym i grymaśnym mężczyzną, który nie lubi sprzeczek. Czasami zachowuje się zbyt beztrosko; przed Tragedią, był dosyć nieodpowiedzialny, ponieważ wolał się upić niż uczyć swoją klasę. Pomimo jego atutów, jest osobą niezwykle lojalną wobec dyrektora szkoły, Jina Kirigiri. Koichi to także niezawodny i bystry człowiek z wyostrzoną intuicją, która pozwala mu oszacować talenty ludzi oraz ich prawdziwy charakter. Wydaje się być inteligentnym obserwatorem, lecz rzadko to ukazuje. Zdolności Umiejętność Rekonesansu Koichi wyczuwa potencjał osoby i ją rekrutuje. Przyjmuje dużą część uczniów, który uczyli się w Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Jest zaufanym członkiem Fundacji Przyszłości, rekrutującym nowych członków. Intelekt Mimo wyluzowanego charakteru, Koichi to bardzo inteligentny obserwant. Woli unikać bezpośrednich konwersacji i z daleka przyglądać się innym członkom. Kiedy szukał Kyoko, został koło ciał, wiedząc, że ona, jako były Superlicealny Detektyw, przyjdzie je zbadać. Potrafił rozbroić pułapki Sonosuke Izayoia i użyć ich przeciwko Juzo Sakakurze. Bez żadnego problemu odgadnął zakazaną akcję Juzo. Wyostrzona Intuicja Wraz z jego intelektem, Koichi, podobnie do Akane Owari, ma wyostrzoną intuicję, często precyzyjnie zgadując rzeczy, opierając się jedynie na swoim przeczuciu. Po rozpoczęciu Ostatecznej Zabójczej Gry zauważył, że jest coś nie tak z Miayą Gekkogaharą oraz rozmyślał o sytuacji Nagito, zaraz po jego zawieszeniu. Historia Cytaty * "Nie krępuj się i traktuj tą klasę jak swoją własną!" (''do Chisy Yukizome) * "Szczęście jest straszne." (mówiąc o Nagito Komaedzie) * "Zgaduję, że... udało mi się dotrzymać...mojej obietnicy...Jin..." (ostatnie myśli Koichiego przed jego śmiercią) * "Nie podoba mi się to... Sztuczny talent to sztuczna nadzieja, huh?" (O Izuru Kamukura Project) * "Cóż, jeśli do tego dojdzie, to obronię Kyoko poświęcając własnie życie, Jin." * "W takiej sytuacji, najbezpieczniej jest być koło detektywa." * "Byłem okropnym nauczycielem! Ale lubiłem to!" * "Może tak nie wyglądać, ale... Mimo wszystko jestem członkiem Fundacji Przyszłości." Ciekawostki * Nazwisko Koichiego, "Kizakura" (黄桜) znaczy "żółty kwiat wiśni", prawdopodobnie nawiązując do jego blond włosów, jak i gatunek sake - co pasuje do jego ulubienia do alkoholu. Imię, (公一) może znaczyć "pierwszy urzędnik" lub "pierwszy książę", nawiązując do roli Koichiego w budynku Fundacji Przyszłości. * W wersji FUNimation, imię i nazwisko Koichiego jest przeliterowane jako "Kohichi Kizakura". * Według Tygodniowego Wywiadu Famitsu z Kazutaką Kodaką, lubi on personę Koichiego. * Angielski aktor głosowy Koichiego, Kaiji Tang, także dubbinguje Yasuhiro Hagakure w Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Future